


Dark Illusions

by PandaofManyFandoms (Pandabetalock)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bonding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Pregnancy, Hux is a Jealous asshole, Omega!Rey, One-sided Hux/Rey, Possessive Kylo, Rey is a Tough Omega, Reylo - Freeform, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/PandaofManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here it is Folks! A OmegaVerse Story that no one asked for!<br/>Featuring Alpha Kylo Ren! And Super Tough Omega Rey!<br/>(mentions of attempted rape and non-con will be in later chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harsh beginnings

_**Harsh beginnings** _

 

 

Rey was five when she had been left on Jakku.

She was just left without a word or a promise of return. She didn't know what was to become of her, but the little one kept hope.

 

With in the next couple of years, when she hit the age of 13, Rey had started to feel very Strange, her body began to feel warm....And her clothes began to feel very scratchy on her skin.

What was the most strange was her pants became soaked in clear fluid, she figured she should stay in her tent for the next couple days before the burn finally went away.

 When she was finally able to move and get back to work, the teen girl overheard a few smugglers speaking in hushed tones. Thats when she found out what had been happening to her.

She was experience what they called a  _heat_ and the term  _Omega._ She remembered, that word.... Rey Just shrugged it off but that word would follow her for quite a while before she really knew what it truly meant. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in another galaxy, in an uncharted part.

A tall lanky teen who goes by the name Ben Solo, felt his heart beat harder, The need and just Aggression that thrummed through him,

He felt the incisors grow longer, a sure sign of his new nature, He felt the rush and his irises were outlined in a dark blue hue, the smell was intoxicating. 

When his Uncle Luke came to gather him, Ben turned and snarled at the other  coming into **_HIS_** Territory.

Luke being the ever graceful pacifist, and a beta, Slowly backed away and left Ben to settle with his first rut. Leia was going to _Love_ this.... 

* * *

Which brings us, my dear friends,to the beginning of this tale of:

Love, Need, Jealousy, and happiness, and finding somewhere to belong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Just to kinda get the ball Rolling :D


	2. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my BFFFF (best fan fiction friend forever) PandaofManyFandoms for introducing me to the wild world of ABO! It's my first story in the Alpha/Omega genre so please go easy on me (this time)!
> 
> X/O!
> 
> Tulip35

They had grown stronger in their roles as Alpha and Omega. The time they spent planets apart only added to the burning desire and need to seek each other out. The sun and moons rose and fell, the Galaxy continued spinning and expanding, and Rey and Kylo Ren waited for the day they would finally set eyes on one another.

Rey’s feet pounded against the forest floor of Takodana, dirt and leaves crunching under her tanned boots. The setting sun twinkled between the tall trees. It would soon be night, and she would have to stop running, or she would soon be lost in the woods. She paused to listen for nearby Stormtroopers, and continued to dash forward once the coast was clear. She heard a twig snap to her right, and Rey spun around, whipping her blaster toward the noise. There was nothing.

 _I’m jumping at shadows_ , Rey thought, shaking her head. I must remain calm, and get out the forest before the dark falls. She hiking on, trying not to jump at the sounds following her. Something was stalking her, and it was something that moved fast. Shaking, she tried picking up her pace, but she could not help herself, she glanced backwards.

Crashing directly into the hunter pursuing her, Rey cried out, as his arms opened, and he caught her. For the first time in their harsh, mad lives, a sense of clearness, pure tranquility and simple beauty, filled their minds. They no longer heard the sounds of the troopers, the trickling water of long creeks in the woods, or the surprised noise coming from Rey. She silenced herself so they could both hear it – there was music. There was joy, there was life. It was finally here; the destiny they both had been waiting for.

The hunter in black reached up with his gloved hand, pulling off his bizarre mask. Rey’s eyes flashed. He’s beautiful, she thought. She knew she should fight him off, and run as far away she could. But there was something keeping her firmly grounded in place. She could sense it…he wished her no harm. It was the opposite, in fact…he wanted to keep her safe. Warm, clean, fed. Free from harm. His need surrounded her like thick cloak.

Kylo Ren studied the girl. Could it be, he wondered…is she even real? He circled around her, his eyes drifting down from her tiny, booted feet, over her muscular, sturdy calves, her slight hips, perky breasts, and long neck, up to her started, wide brown eyes. I sense it…Kylo Ren thought…she is the one. I can smell her scent now…

He leaned in towards Rey, and buried his face in her hair. Taking in a long breath, he exhaled, almost groaning in ecstasy. She was his Omega, his destiny…finally, they had been brought together. The one he was created for, the one he was meant to protect and keep his for all eternity. He was her Alpha, and she was going to let him in…

He moved his face, down to her neck, his breathing becoming more frantic. She sensed it, too…who she was to him. She’s hiding something…he realized. Her need. Of course. She had figured out a way to disguise her heat, her wetness. It was for the best; the forest floor was no place to take his beloved for the first time.

Rey deserved a soft bed, his body pressed against hers, and her face buried in his neck. She needed his arms around her, every muscle, and fiber of his skin a shield for Rey. Kylo Ren had waited so long, his whole life, in fact. Now that she was here, he had to protect her from the First Order. Kylo Ren thought nothing of abandoning his master Snoke. Snoke no longer mattered, Hux no longer mattered. The First Order was nothing to Kylo Ren; his Omega was everything. Soon she would be far away from it all, moaning and reaching for his loving caress. No one would stand in his way; Rey was HIS.

He growled, a low and fearsome noise. He was no longer able to control the animal within. He could feel it still – there was another Alpha out there. Lurking, waiting, and wanting to take Rey from him. He would never let another man speak to Rey if he could help it. Picking up the girl into his arms, he sweetly kissed her forehead. His lips found their way to her cheeks, then her mouth.

“Don’t worry, my beloved Rey. No one will ever hurt you, not anymore. I’m here to rescue you, and keep you safe and close to me, always.” Kylo Ren smiled, as Rey responded by tightening her slender arms around his neck.


	3. Now Comes the Hard Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! It's Panda here!  
> I want to apologize for not getting this up as quickly as I would've liked to. And thanks to my lovely co-author Tulip who has listened to me spout ideas late into the night <3  
> Hope you all Enjoy <333

As Kylo walked away from the nauseating scent of the other Alpha in the woods and began towards his command ship, the weight of the situation began sink down in his mind. How was he going to explain this? He halted and turned his gaze to the slim omega who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Kylo knew he would have to knock her out. As much as it pained him to do it, he figured the Omega would at least forgive him if he explained what was going to happen. The taller knight looked deep into the dark brown pools that belonged to his beloved, working up the courage to explain.

“Rey, I know I have not even introduced myself yet, but may I ask you to trust me for a moment?" Kylo spoke softly as she caressed her cheek, with such gentleness he had forgotten he possessed. “I need to knock you out so that I may get you on my ship, and on to my ship, the Finalizer,” he explained, as he finally settled his hand on the crook of his Omega's neck.

Rey felt herself nod in consent, feeling herself completely enraptured with this Alpha...her Alpha. She shivered at the electricity that was pulsing through her at his touch. “W-Will it hurt?" She found herself asking.  
Kylo's eyes widened in shock for two reasons. 

1) His Omega agreed. 

2) His Omega was trembling at the thought of him hurting her.

Before he realized what was happening he pulled Rey close, and was growling soothingly to her. She was whimpering in appreciation.

“Of course not, my Starlight. I would sooner cut my arm off then cause you any pain,” Kylo murmured as he kissed her head. He put the nickname away for a later time so he could possibly figure out where the hell it had come from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to the two new bond mates, there was a ginger-haired general standing in the shadows. He, too was an Alpha, and listening into their conversation. A slow smirk settled on his pale complexion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ The plot thickens~ Who could it be listening in? ;)


	4. The General's March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is...Kylo Ren, I'm rooting for you! You were made for Rey, and she was made for you. Step up, Alpha, and make sure you keep our beloved girl safe!
> 
> "Don't be afraid. I feel it too." -Kylo Ren to Rey, Interrogation Room, Starkiller Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my fan fiction sweethearts! Panda and I really love all your comments and kudos, and we're so glad you have to as our readers! Thank you for keeping the fires of this wonderful fandom burning so brightly.
> 
> Thank you my sweet Panda, for basically being a rock star of a friend and motivating me to write, when I tend to curl up under a blanket and get lost in a books and stories all day. I don't know what I'd do without you!
> 
> Always,  
> Tulip35

General Hux stepped out of the shadows, right in front of Kylo Ren’s path to his ship. He noted the Knight frowning as the air changed; growing thick and stale with danger. Even the sleeping Rey could sense it, he felt her pull closer to him in her unconscious state. He glanced down, and saw his grip on her body tighten as Hux came closer.

“Kylo Ren,” Hux greeted. He glanced down at Rey. The tiny scavenger looked so small in Kylo’s arms. Hux frowned. He disliked all rebel scum, but this one was giving him such strange sensations. The General continued to stare at her, frowning, until he figured it out. She was an Omega! And as an Alpha, she was the property of his person. “Why don’t you hand the girl to me?” He suggested, trying to calm his voice, as it turned into a growl. “I can take it from here.”

Kylo Ren sensed it at once; his competition had come in the form of none other than General Hux. His comrade was possibly his enemy, and he had to protect Rey at all costs. He shook his head, his voice low and deep. “There will be no need, General. Supreme Leader Snoke gave me the task of finding the girl. I will be the one taking on all the responsibility.”

“We’ll see about that,” Hux muttered under his breath. He followed Kylo Ren back to the ship, glaring at Kylo’s caped back. That Omega was his, and he would do whatever he damned well please with her! She was just a filthy scavenger girl, much less worldly and strong than he. He decided he would steal her away from Kylo Ren and keep her as a bed slave. Once she was cleaned up, she would be a sweet little thing. An Omega burning with heat and desire for her Alpha. She would bear him sons, and they would grow up to be Generals of the First Order, if not even a higher rank.

He knew he would have to get Kylo out of the way for that to happen. Hux’s brow furrowed as he watched the Knight of Ren glance down at the girl every so often, checking to see if she was comfortable in his arms. He was far too involved with the Omega. Even if Kylo Ren was an Alpha, he didn’t deserve such a strong little toy like the scavenger. He could find another, this one would be Hux’s.

As they boarded the ship, Hux nodded a goodbye to Kylo Ren, but made sure he noted where he was escorting the girl. Kylo was taking her to the interrogation chambers. Hux wondered why he was so insistent on personally being her guard. He thought Kylo Ren might be keeping her away from Hux, and his jealousy and hatred grew. He would have her before Kylo Ren did. The Omega had been on her adventure for a while and her heat suppressants would soon wear off. Hux would swoop in, and provide the Omega with what she needed. He would give her his hard cock for hours, days if that was what it came to. And Kylo Ren would see who the true Alpha was as Hux would keep the little rebel trapped under his body, wailing for more.

 

Kylo Ren softly set Rey down in the interrogation chair. Kissing her forehead, he leaned over and strapped her wrists. “I am so sorry to do this to you, my love,” he whispered deep into his Omega’s ear. “But I must make Hux and the others think I am questing you, or they will imprison us both. I will make it as quick and painless as possible. Act afraid, and as if you do not know who I am when you wake. I will leave after we speak, and make the proper arrangements. You must use your powers to escape. Use a Jedi mind trick on a Stormtrooper. Steal a ship, and set the controls to autopilot, and send it flying off the base. Climb out right before it takes flight, and find your way to my ship. Hide in there, and I will take us to safety.”

“I love you,” Rey murmured, still half asleep.

“I know,” her Alpha replied, gently. Kylo Ren stroked her hair, her cheek, and her lips. He kissed them, his breath hot on her chin, and his tongue touching hers. She tasted sweet and velvety, like fresh cream in his morning tea. He shivered, excited by the thought of Rey in his arms as his bride. His Omega would be safe and cared for, once this circus act was over and he could get her out of the base.

His only hope was the mysterious and elusive Grey Jedi. The First Order ignored them, as Snoke insisted they were no real threat. It was the light that was dangerous. Kylo Ren knew to be able to marry and keep his beloved Omega safe, he would have to join the Grey. Rey was strong with the force, and they might insist she join, too, but Kylo Ren thought it would be a small price to pay for Rey’s freedom and safety. A day would come when he would have to repay the Grey Jedi for helping him, but he would go down that road when he came to it.

Rey awoke, and blinked, her blurry vision slowly coming into focus. Kylo Ren slipped on his helmet and sat across the room from her, holding his breath. She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity, and then, he caught it. She winked.

It was so quick no one else could have seen it but him. She went through the words she was supposed to say, spit anger at him, and he teased and taunted her. It meant nothing. The only real torture was Rey not being safe and close in his arms. Rey began to visibly struggle, and Kylo Ren realized her Omega suppressant was wearing off. They had not brought her pack on the ship, and she was going to be howling in heat very loudly, and very soon. Making his voice menacing as possible, he finished his conversation with Rey. Flashing an almost undetectable wink back at her, Kylo rushed from the room to tell Snoke that he could not get the location from Rey.

 

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as the guard dropped his weapon, and sauntered off. She reached down for the blaster, but doubled over, whimpering in pain. It was coming very soon. She needed her Alpha. “Kylo,” she whispered, her voice desperate. She felt herself tingling and growing warm, her need tightening her chest. Rey straightened, trying to control herself.

She glanced down at the weapon, watching a man’s thick hand reach out and pick it up. The man stood up, and Rey looked straight into the eyes of a tall, red headed man wearing a General’s uniform. An Alpha, yes, she felt the familiar pull, but he was no Kylo Ren. He was not hers. Still, she showed her respects and her nature as an Omega came forth, as she nodded politely, acknowledging the man’s presence.

“Hello there, love. What’s a sweet little Omega like you doing reaching for a weapon? Why aren’t you in your restraints?” The General set down the blaster, his hands reaching out to touch her.

“I don’t know,” Rey said. So he knew what she was. She didn’t trust him, and he kept approaching her, moving uncomfortably closer. She backed away, but it did not stop him. He shut the door behind them, and kept advancing.

“You smell so nice,” the Alpha hissed.

“I have to go,” Rey said. “I’m expected somewhere.”

“Don’t lie,” Hux said. “That’s an order. Now tell me, Omega. Are you about to go in heat?”

Tears started to stream down Rey’s cheeks, as Hux began circling her, sniffing suspiciously. She shook her head; her knees felt weak. She needed Kylo Ren, he would stop this stranger in his tracks. 

“You are,” he said, picking up a lock of her hair and inhaling deeply. “It’s almost time. Perfect. I’ll have you now. When you go into full heat, I'll already be inside you, and there’s no chance you can resist. Kylo Ren will walk in us, and hear you moaning so prettily.” He smiled, and Rey had never seen anything more cold and cruel in her life. “When I start to come in you, Omega, I command you scream my name. You will address me as General Hux. I will stay inside you the rest of the day, coming continuously. You will thank me for every moment I thrust inside you, every touch, every bite. Do you understand?”

Rey shook her head no, beginning to sob loudly. She wanted Kylo, she wanted to sail away with him in his ship, and be back in the safety of his dark embrace. She was terrified by the man who circled her, baring his teeth like an animal. Soon he would strike, and she would have no choice but to obey the monster.

Hux pinned her against the wall, pressing her wrists together. “Kylo Ren can’t save you now,” he snarled, his teeth pressed against her tender cheek. Rey struggled, kicking her legs wildly, screaming out in her mind for her Alpha Kylo Ren. Hux sensed it, and she watched him raise his large hand in the air.

 

Meanwhile, Kylo slipped a tiny disc into his pocket. A file was stored within that would give him the directions to the Grey Jedi headquarters. Soon he and his beloved Omega would be free. He blinked, hearing her voice. She must have escaped by now, and be headed to secure a ship, but there was something else. Something wrong.

Kylo Ren hurriedly stood up, listening for his Omega. She was in trouble. He couldn’t let that happen; he promised her, and himself! Death would come to the man to threatened his sweet Rey. His fists tightened, and he followed the frightened scene of his Omega back into the interrogation room.

The door easily opened, and Kylo Ren roared at the sight awaiting him. Rey was huddled against the wall, crying, and Hux was trying to peel her top off! He was already furious, but when he noticed the palm sized bruise on Rey’s cheek and realized Hux had hit her for fighting him. Kylo Ren screamed so loud Hux stopped what he was doing and spun around to face him. The redhead looked frightened, but he soon replaced the look with a sneer.

“You,” Kylo Ren snarled. “Get away from her!”

“No,” Hux said. “This Omega is mine!”

“Her name is Rey,” Kylo Ren said. “And you will not touch her, Hux.”

I’m going to touch her, a lot,” Hux said. “Too bad you won’t be alive to hear her cries of pleasure, and thanking me for give her my huge cock.”

At the thought of Kylo Ren’s death, Rey let out a huge sob. “No, don’t hurt Kylo…please, you can’t…”

The two Alphas looked at the pleading, darling little creature in front of them. They looked at each other, and Kylo Ren’s teeth bared. “Don’t worry, Starlight,” he said, glancing towards his beloved. “I’m not going anywhere. He will never hurt you again. No one will.”

The men began to circle, snarling at one another. Rey backed into the corner, a hand on her bruise. She hated Hux for trying to take her away from Kylo, and use her needs against her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing mind. She knew the fight between the two would soon begin.


	5. To Protect What is Mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Fanfiction Wifey for encouraging me to finally buckle down and Write this chapter <3

Kylo honestly couldn't say who lunged at who first.

Just the next thing the knight knew is he was rolling on the ground with the Redheaded Alpha who was trying to take  _His_ Omega. The thought then sparked something in the alpha and he snarled as he pinned Hux to the ground, he had lost his lightsaber somewhere in the romping.

Kylo knew he couldn't call it to him, not when he was using his taller stature to keep this snarling and foaming Alpha contained.

"Hux, You need to Stand down. NOW! " Kylo spoke trying to contain his Alpha nature which let out a growl in his tone. He didn't want to kill the shorter alpha, but the knight would be _ **damned**_ if he was going to let Hux have Rey.

"Oh, I should? Could it be that you are **_AFRAID_** you can not beat me?" Hux gritted out as he shifted his hips and launched Kylo into the interrogation chair with a loud impact. Before Kylo even had a chance he was being pinned down by the shorter Alpha, who began to  punch him repeatedly.

Rey immediately felt a wave of pain, Her eyes snapping open as she tried to get to her feet.  the need to help her mate immediately taking over.

The omega scanned  trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon when she spotted Kylo's Lightsaber. before Rey even processed the thought, she extended her arm and called the saber to her, which shocked her when it flew into her palm.

Rey turned and ignited, and slowly creeped up behind the orange haired man that had tried to take her from Kylo.


	6. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let him shoot me down, let him call me off  
> I take it from his whisper, you’re not that tough”  
> -Kristen Hersch, Your Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited by Panda's wonderful chapter 5, I had marvelous Reylo dreams for days! Basically they are the inspiration for this chapter. More excitement to come after this, so stick around, folks!
> 
> -Tulip35

Rey slowly moved the red laser towards Hux’s neck. The redheaded general had been advancing menacing toward her beloved Kylo. As the lightsaber crackled and burned the fine hair upon his cheek, Hux froze in fear.

He regained his haughty manner within seconds. Hux straighten his posture as much as he could and snapped, “And what do you think you’re doing with that? Put it down, Omega. I command you.”

Rey steadied her shaking hand. Her natural impulses betrayed her heart. She wanted to obey the Alpha’s command, stirring her submissive passions. But as Rey glanced toward Kylo, her sparkling brown eyes meeting his black, sorrowful gaze, she was filled with the sense of purpose and adventure. That was always hers, always his. Destiny was everything, and this man was nothing.

Rey spoke slowly to the back of Hux’s head. “I could kill you. But I won’t. You deserve to die as you will live, alone. Unhappy. Get out of here, scum.”

Hux dodged the lightsaber, and began backing away toward the door. “You won’t get away,” he snapped. “I will find you both, and finish what I have started.”

Rey rushed towards him as he finished his threat, skillfully tearing his flesh from chin to eye with the lightsaber. “I suggest you go, General, before I change my mind and finish you off. I know how to take care of myself.”

General Hux, roaring in pain at his injury, cradled his face and stormed out of the room. Rey rushed over to Kylo, and put her arm around him. He groaned, and her brow wrinkled in worry. Hux had broken one of Kylo’s ribs.

“Hold onto me, love,” Rey said. “We should get to your ship before he returns with some friends.”

“He has no friends,” Kylo replied. “But you’re right, we must go. I have made contact with our new alliance – they have agreed to take us in. You’ll be safe there, and that is all that matters to me.”

Rey helped him to his feet. “And what of your safety? Hux tried to beat you to death, all so he could prove himself the stronger Alpha!”

“I’ll be with you,” Kylo said. “And you’ve proven yourself to him. He was never your Alpha, he just desired you.”

Rey nodded. “When I looked into your eyes, I felt as if I was filled with your strength…your fury.”

“Soon you will be filled with my need, beloved Rey…and yours. Let’s hurry, now.”

He guided her down the labyrinth of hallways and corridors, until they reached his ship room. As Rey climbed in, she glanced toward Kylo, and was shocked to see the expression on his face. He was smiling! Grinning, almost! As if he had won a victory, of love and adventure, and was sailing away with a wink. It reminded her of another man, one that Kylo Ren claimed he had hated. Finn, a man she had met on Jakku, that helped her escape to Takodana, claimed Kylo Ren had killed the legendary smuggler pilot. Han Solo.

Rey never met him, but she had heard he was a brave, wild adventurer. Was Kylo Ren finally on his true, destined path in life? Rey helped him start the ship, and began to bandage his ribs, mesmerized the small grin on Kylo Ren’s face. Once more, they would start anew…the Alpha and his Omega.

 

Meanwhile, the General sulked in the medical bay. After his skin was repaired, he stormed away to visit with Snoke, who was patiently waiting for him. Hux nervously paced in a circle, and the mysterious Supreme Leader just watched him, almost amused by the General’s frantic behavior.

“It’s Kylo Ren! He’s left and taken that little scavenger with him! With your permission, Supreme Leader, I ask to be allowed to take troops with me and go after him.”

“No,” Snoke replied. “This is all beyond your understanding, General.”

“With all due respect,” Hux thundered, “Kylo Ren is a traitor and a coward! I demand I be allowed to bring him back, and sentence him to death!”

“He will not be punished,” Snoke replied. “What do you know of destiny, General? You live to command. You do not live to become.”

Hux flinched. “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t. Kylo Ren and the girl are of no threat to us. They have become another part of the world, one that is not our concern. You will focus on the rebels’ defeat and training the troops. That is your destiny, Hux.”

Hux strangled his cry of protest and turned to march from the room, until Snoke’s voice rang out behind him.

“There is one more thing, General…you must be punished for your actions. The girl was not yours, and you tried to take her. She taught you a lesson, and now, so shall I.”

Hux’s eyes widened as he felt the electricity in the room rise. A vicious bolt shot from Snoke’s hands, and landed against Hux’s back, sending him across the room. The General’s head met the cold steel ground and he closed his eyes, writhing in pain.

 

Rey awoke as Kylo was landing the ship. “Where are we?” She asked.

Kylo reached out and took her hand. “Rey…we’re home.”

They emerged from the Finalizer, and Rey gasped at the sight of the men and women waiting for them. A group of hooded figures too numerous to count stood in front of a large, ornate stone tower. At the top of the tower, a large flame burned brightly atop a giant statue of a torch.

“We welcome you both,” said a female voice. A woman stepped through the crowd, slipping her hood off her shoulders. She glanced at Kylo, but her eyes lingered on Rey. “My child, the Knight has finally brought you home to us…he suspected who you were long ago. The connection you two have...he was able to break through, and he has made a deal with us. Our protection will be given in return. You are the long-lost daughter of the Keepers of the Flame, and he has finally brought you home. You were stolen many years ago.”

“My parents,” Rey whispered. “Are they here?”

“No, child,” the woman answered sadly. “Your mother and father, Lady Azaleh and Lord Gaze, were the former leaders of the Grey Jedi on Kashyyya. They left their posts long ago, and died searching for you. You were taken for ransom, but the kidnappers sold you instead of returning you, and your mind was manipulated so you would not remember us. I am your aunt, Irtela. Your true name is Andromeda Starlight. But everyone called you Rey.”


End file.
